The present invention is directed to an electrical component, axial lead feeding system which utilizes a magnetic feeding apparatus of the type disclosed in the Beroset et al U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,388,375 and 3,537,580. The feeding apparatus of the Beroset et al patents consists of a magnetic bin which suspends axial lead electrical components in a magnetic field. The feed bin is constructed with magnetic members in the side walls which are positioned and shaped so that the magnetic flux density in the bin increases as the output end of the bin is approached, so as to move the components toward the output end of the bin. A rotating pick-up wheel is positioned at the output end of the feed bin which sequentially receives the leads of the components in pairs of notches formed in the periphery of the pick-up wheel. The pick-up wheel is constructed of nonmagnetic material and has a magnet embedded in it in the vicinity of each of the notches so as to guide the component into position in the notches as the pick-up wheel rotates. A pull-down magnet, which is positioned below the pick-up wheel, serves to pull the components from the pick-up wheel and to deposit them on notches in a conveyor chain which also has magnets secured to it that hold the components in place on the chain.
In order for the components to be fed sequentially to the pick-up wheel, so that each pair of notches in the feed wheel is supplied with a component without interruption, it is necessary to prevent bunching of the components in the feed bin. Bunching will occasionally occur in the feed bin of the Beroset et al patents due to the interaction of the magnetic field from the side walls of the bin and the effect of this field on the axial lead of the components. This can cause an occasional feeding failure of components from the feed bin to the pick-up wheel. It has been discovered that periodically rocking the input end of the feed bin up and down will eliminate automatically malfunction of the feed system due to the bunching of components in the feed bin so that continuous feeding of components from the input end to the output end of the bin and on to the pick-up wheel can be accomplished.